five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Stupid Nights at Freddy's
Hello, hello! I wanted to do this because i want to make you guys laugh! Well, ENJOY! Night 1:Introduction, (and Foxy's first kiss!) Phone Guy:Hello! Wilbert (nightguard):Hi! Phone Guy:I just wanna get you started at the NEW and IMPROVED NEVER seen before......... FREDDY FAZBEAR'S HOTEL! Wilbert:YAY! Phone Guy: I know right? Anyway, there are animatronics here, and you know who they are, only........they've gone crazy. Wilbert:SAYWAAAAA?! Phone Guy:Yeah, I know. BUT! At least you can get up out of your chair every once in a while and greet them and try to fix their level of seriousness. Wilbert:Okay! Phone Guy:Well, you know what to do from last time at Fazbear's Fright, (even though, it was just a dream that happens 15 years from now.) So, G-NIGHT! Wilbert:Good-night! (slams head into monitor breaking it, but it still works) Foxy:(dances on the stage to " Barbie Girl " in Toy Chica's dress) Wilbert:(takes his head out and facepalms himself) Okay, I'm checking on Chica. (leaves office) Phone Guy:(leaves a text message saying the animatronics will NOT kill you) Wilbert:Phew! meanwhile, in the office: Chica:(walks in with a whoopie cushion and puts it on the chair with a note saying " Chica was here! " and walks out, snickering) meanwhile, in the bathrooms: (This is where it gets funny, so stick around.) Wilbert:I gotta take a leak. (walks into the WRONG restroom) Toy Chica:(in the shower, singing " Let it Go " from Frozen) Wilbert:........Aw crap.............BYE-BYE! (takes off running) Toy Chica:(peaks her head outside and looks, then puts it back in shrugging her shoulders and continues singing) Wilbert:THAT (pants) WAS EMBARRASSING! (pants) Foxy and Mangle:You wanna do it?..............Yes! (kiss for 4 minutes straight) Wilbert:(hurls all over them) Foxy and Mangle:(turn around in disgust and all they see is Withered Chica and look at each other) Meh! (continue kissing for one more minute then beat the empty old suit up) (3 minutes later) Wilbert:Okay back in the-(sits on whoopie cushion and the WHOLE hotel hears him) Sweet mother of the lord! everybody:(laughs) Wilbert:(laughs, but then punishes Chica for NO more pizza for a week-no a MONTH! Chica:(cries VERY loudly and has such a tantrum that she sobs all the way up to her room and locks the door, but before doing that, she yells " I WANT ANOTHER NIGHT GUARD") Bonnie:OH NO YOU DIDN'T! Wilbert:LOOK AT WHO YOU SASSIN' DAWG! (aims gun at him) Bonnie:(aims a BIGGER gun at him) (load guns) ???:Put......The guns.......DOWN! (turn their heads to none other than the most POWERFUL yet ANNOYING creatures in the world) BADBOY BALLOON BOY! '' and his sidekick ''SPRINGSWAG! Springswag:YEAH! Before we drop 'em on YOU! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA- clock:6:00 am Wilbert:YES I'MA OUTTA HERE! Chica:YAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Wilbert:(shoves a pickle in her mouth and leaves) Chica:(spits it out) Rude! BUT IT WAS E.......P...........I............K..............E..............E............L! Freddy:(appears out of no where) You are a terrible speller. But, I think that's a word and how you spell it. (pauses for a moment) Oh well! (disappears to lord knows where) Night 2:Things Get More Insane Than Usual (and the Girls Get a Club!) Toy Chica:Let's get a club, girls. Mangle:Okay, but I'm not sure if I'm a boy or a girl. Chica:You're a girl. Mangle:Oh. Endo-Head:I'm a boy! Mangle:What will we do? I'm half and half! Endo-Head:Yeah! Chica;Hate to make you overly emotional, but:Endo-Head, you have to be removed! Endoskeleton:(Dances over listening to " Spooky Scary Skeletons the Remix ") You called?! Endo-Head:I'll go with him. Mangle:NOOOOO! (cries because of the pain and sadness) (5 hours later) Mangle:(STILL crying) Sugar:Oh for the love of! (slaps her) Mangle:Sorry. Chica:It's alright! Who wants to play:Truth or Dare? Toy Chica:YEAH! Sugar:Bring it on! Mangle:Sure! Withered Chica:................(nods her head)................ Chica:K........????? So, Toy Chica, Truth or Dare? Toy Chica:Dare. Chica:I dare you to tell us your crush. Toy Chica:I have 2. Foxy and Toy Bonnie, but I can't decide. Sugar:Pawncha pawncha pawnch pawnch. Mangle:Wuh? Sugar:It's what I say when I'm very interested. Toy Chica:Truth or Dare Mangle? Mangle:Truth. Toy Chica:Is it true that you've had a cutie moment before? Mangle:True. When I was with Foxy, we were out on the ocean and we fell in and we saw all these cute and adorable fish with Cute anime-looking eyes! Then we saw a shark, but it was a baby and it had sad puppy dog- anime eyes like the fish. Chica, Sugar, Withered Chica, and Toy Chica:Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwww! Mangle:So, Truth or Dare, Sugar? Sugar:Dare! Mangle:I dare for you to act like a ballerina in front of the night guard Sugar:..........'KAY! (goes to Wilbert, the night guard and dances in front of his office Wilbert:(sneaks out and jumpscares Sugar) Alright! Got her runnin' away! Phone Guy:Hi! Wilbert:Hello! Phone Guy:Okay, just to update, there's a murder mystery going on here and there's been some paranormal activity here. So, on the fifth night, I had a prediction that someone would burn down the place on accident. And one thing, DON'T try to fix them. because they're pretty funny when they're in goofy mode. Wilbert:I know right? Phone Guy:Okay, so talk to you later! Wilbert:G-night (meanwhile) Chica:I'm gonna tell the Bonnies to dance the " Watch Me " in front of the night guard. But first:Lemme take a selfie! (lots of photos of the girls pop up to the beat of Selfie) (3 hours of selfies later) Bonnie:NOW WATCH US WHIP! (they whip) NOW WATCH US NAE-NAE! (they nae-nae) NOW WATCH US WHIP, WHIP (they whip two times) NOW WATCH US NAE-NAE! (they nae-nae) Wilbert:(dances along) Bonnie:NOW WATCH ME YOU! (does in impression of Wilbert) NOW WATCH ME SUPER MAN! (does an impression of Super Man) Super Man:HEY! Foxy:(busts in with a Batman costume on) I'M BATMAN! Badboy Balloon Boy:More like Foxman! LOL! Chorus:FOXMAN! (Golden Freddy's face shows up, then goes back) Toy Bonnie:I'm blue! DABADIDABIDAI DABADIDABADAI, DABADIDABIDAI, DABADIDABADAI! clock:6 am Wilbert:I'm gone! Chica:MAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Mangle:Does this mean that the club's over? Toy Chica:For today. Mangle:(to self) Endo-Head must be worried sick about me! (meanwhile at the pizzaria in the safe room) Endoskeleton:LIFE OF THE PARTY YO! Cupcake:YEAH BOY! Endo-Head:This is better than hanging around a ceiling all day! Fredbear Endoskeleton:Sure is! Puppet:Yep! Night 3:Chic Flicks and Horror Movies (and FNaF V.S. Zombies!) Category:Work in progress Category:Joke Pages